Mission Gone Wrong
by InvaderTreeFroggies
Summary: What happens when Kowalski successfully makes a cloning machine and the lives of the penguins gets turned upside down? Facing danger,kidnapping, and humor, will the Penguins lives be changed for the better? Or are they in over their heads? Rated T for future character death and violence.


Well this is quite unexpected, I'm actually writing for once xD. Well, not by myself, this is a collaboration fanfic between me and my amazing and wonderful friend, **Deathwish1234**. We both happen to really like P.O.M and figured to give writing a fanfic a shot. We have plans for where this will go but things always change.

Characters will be listed of their ownership as they appear, but as 'the boys' are just in this first chapter no rights will be laid down except to state that neither of us own them or P.O.M (no matter how much we'd love to xD) But we do hope you all enjoy this story, and you are free and very welcome to PM either me or **Deathwish1234** if you have any questions. We don't bite...much. xD

Each chapter will include any warnings that may cause triggers. Rated T for future violence and character death. As for updating nothing is set in stone, but we hope to be able to have a new chapter up and ready not too long after we update the story so folling this may be your best option to keep track. xD

**Disclaimer**: We don't own P.O.M or any of it's characters.

**Warnings**: Un-beated. Probably some spelling mistakes, bear with us here. No trigger warnings.

* * *

><p>Dull grey light filter through the expanse of clouds covering the entire city of Manhattan. It was barely enough to cover the habitat of four penguins let alone warm the three sitting on the floe up.<p>

The largest of the three was keeping still, trying to preserve heat. Thaknfully his larger body made it easier for him to do so. He was staring down into the frozen water that surrounded their head quarters, looking into the frozen abyss with a thoughtful look on his face. Winter had been long and agonizing this year and it wasn't even christmas yet. Snow and ice was everywhere and no one wanted to leave the inside of their heated habitats, sometimes not even to eat. Rico however, was not one of those animals.

He didn't mind the cold much, but as long as it wasn't like his home land back in Antartica. That was too cold for him. The only sadness that the cold really brought upon him was that there were fewer visitors in the zoo and they were thrown less fish.

He was distracted upon hearing his brothers stomach grumble. Private was always one to get hungry easy and he could never stop his stomach from making all sorts of insane noises when it demanded food.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry," Private muttered, glancing over at him. Rico shrugged and glanced around, lolling his tongue out of his mouth in boredom.

They were all asked to wait up top by Kowalski, whom was working on another one of his crazy experiments. Rico didn't care, as long as something exploded he'd be happy. Skipper on the other hand was getting impatient.

"How much longer does he need!" Skipper snapped to himself, "We're freezing our tail feathers off up here!"

"He asked for a good hour sir," Private piped up.

"Well fine then, I'll just go back in and tell him not to make anything that will kill us."

"Sir, it's only been five minutes..."

"Are you questioning me private?" Skipper asked gruffly, shooting his subordaniate a glare and frowning.

"No sir!" Private squealed immediately, "Not at all Skippah."

Skipper nodded being satisfied with the answer before glancing back over to Rico again who wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. Rico was usually very excited about christmas, especially the egg nog side of it, but this year he seemed calmer and less psychotic, it was starting to worry skipper.

He was about to open his beak and question the soldier when a very loud shreik was heard from down below. Skipper groaned and rolled his eyes as Private's eyes widened and he looked back toward the enterance to their base, "Was that k'walski?"

"Yes young private, yes it was. Rico, do you have the fire extinguisher?" Skipper demanded, shaking out his feathers and turning toward his soldier.

Rico jumped slightly, having not been paying attention again before quickly nodding and saluting. He too shook out his feathers before spitting out the fire extinguisher and chuckling psychotically to himself, preparing to use it to beat something.

"Alright soldiers, lets go see what Kowalski's blown up this time," Skipper grumbled, leading the way back into the base with private and rico close behind.

To their suprise there was no smoke, no smell of a fresh explosion, no goop all over the walls and no sparks flying. Something wasn't right.

"Kowalski, report!" Skipper shouted, holding his flippers behind his back and waiting.

Kowalski instantly appeared from his lab, pulling his goggles up from his soot covered face onto his forehead. "What is it Skipper?"

"Why were you screaming?"

Kowalski looked as if he were about to blow up with excitement. "I've done it skipper! I've duplicated the DNA cloning machine!"

"Didn't you learn from last times fiasco that this world and cloning does not work!?" Skipper demanded causing Kowalski to awkwardly chuckle and shift.

"This time it's different sir, full proof if I might add."

"That'll be a first," Skipper grunted making private laugh and kowalski frown.

"Ha ha, very funny. But this time I'm sure, absolutely NOTHING could go wrong with this!" He stated proudly while putting his flippers on his hips. In the very moment he did so there was another loud explosion from within his lab and his head jerked to the side, screaming when he saw his invention was malfunctioning.

Skipper groaned and slapped his forehead as Kowalski ran into the lab and messed with something's. "Rico, you're up!" There was another loud boom and another scream before Kowalski came rushing back out.

He opened his beak to say it was ok but was stopped when he got hit with a face full of foam from the fire extinguisher. He flailed and shrieked, falling backward as rico errupted with laughter. He looked like a giant whip cream snowman with a black nose since kowalski's beak still showed through, and was still covered in soot.

"Rico!" Skipper scorned his brother even though he wanted to laugh to. Private couldn't hold back any longer and bust out in a fit of giggles as kowalski sat up and glared at his brothers.

Rico shot skipper an apologetic look before winking at Kowalski and coughing up a cherry, holding it out to him.

"You make me sick," Kowalski growled, huffing and glaring his brother down.

Rico merely started laughing again before re swallowing his cherry and walking over to help clean his mess up. He had just coughed up a wet rag and was cleaning off a struggling Kowalski's face when marlene's head popped through the enterance to their HQ.

"Guys we have a situation! Alice heard Kowalski's expermient blowing up and now she's coming to investigate!"

"And just how would you know it was MY experiment that blew up!?" Kowalski defended, shooting her a glare.

"My guess came from the fact that you're covered in whip cream and the only explosions that happen around here and sound like that are your experiments exploding." Marlene smiled.

Rico started laughing again. Kowalski elbowed him and shot him a glare.

"Enough chit chat men we have a sitation!" Skipper interjected, "Rico clean this mess up now, Private up top! I want cute and cuddly smeared all over that face of yours!" Kowalski as soon as you're clean I want you to stop doing that experiment and report up top ASAP!"

All three penguins saluted to their leader and shot off to do as asked.

"Aye aye skippah!" Private saluted belly sliding over to the ladder and hopping up it as quickly as he could.

Then back to after they all saluted..

"Aye!" Rico stated, saluting to his leader and hucking up a mop. He quickly cleaned off Kowalski whether his brother liked it or not and went to work as mopping up the rest of the foam from the fire extinguisher as well as the soot stains on the inside of Kowalski's lab door.

Kowalski did as commanded and went up top to join private as soon as he was cleaned off. Skipper and rico nodded to each other and quickly went separate ways. Rico to finish cleaning and skipper to keep instructing the group up top on being cute and cuddly so alice wouldn't expect anything too unusual.

Once he was gone rico sighed quietly to himself and finished cleaning as quickly as he was asked to. He swallowed the mop back down and glanced into Kowalski's lab, seeing the large machine. He had to admit it did look pretty cool, especially since it made awesome explosions while malfunctioning.

He knew he wasn't allowed to touch kowalski's stuff and since Skipper ordered him not to, he wouldn't. Simple as that. So he shot up the hatch and slid in by his team mates just as alice was walking by. All four of them stared at her blankly with fake smiles and cute looks.

"You're up to something," Alice grumbled to herself, "It's always the penguins. You're hiding something, I just know it and don't think I'll rest until I find out what it is."

She left after that making all the penguins sigh in a relief, "She wouldn't even notice if a whole heard of penguins were here, how does she expect to find out that I do experiments in my lab," Kowalski muttered to himself, crossing his flippers in a huff. He glanced over at skipper and caught the glare he was being given. He was so in for it now.

"Do we need to have another talk Kowalski?" Skipper asked roughly, putting his flippers on his hips.

"No sir, I'll go shut the invention down."

"Good, I don't want to hear any more about it!" Skipper commanded, glancing around the zoo, "Private, you and me, recon. Now. Lets move out soldier."

That left rico and Kowalski alone, Rico smirked at his brother and coughed up the cherry, tauntingly shaking it in front of him.

"Don't you even think about it." Kowalski grumbled, giving him a look and heading back into his lab. In the end, he wasn't about to give up on his experiment. Not when it was already going so well. And if it meant defying Skippers orders even just a little bit, then he'd do it. Science was crucial to Kowalski and he just knew having a clone or two around could really help out around the base.

As he went down into HQ, Rico was left completely alone up top again. He was just staring down into the iced over water and relaxing. He was happy about christmas, but something didn't feel right to him. There hadn't been much action around the place lately, so he just blamed his laziness on boredom.

It was still early morning, and he had nothing better to do so he went in to the HQ to get a green and black scarf wrapped around his neck before checking in on kowalski and making sure he was ok. Once he made sure nothing was exploding, he headed out and decided to stretch his legs and go find something he could blow up or destroy.

Kowalski huffed after Rico had left, shutting his lab door behind his brother. Nothing was going to keep him from this experiment, even if it meant defying Skippers orders. He'd had a scientific breakthrough! He'd finally figured out the key to sucsessful cloning!

He preened as excitement shivered down his spine. He slipped his goggles down over his eyes and grabbed his clipboard, jotting down some quick notes before fidgeting with his invention. He grinned, much like that of slight mad scientist he was, and took a few more notes.

Tweak the machine, run a few experiments, record the data. The cycle continued for another hour or so. Kowalski hummed to himself while he worked, the song it's self was called 'All About Us'. He couldn't place the exact name of the band, but it started with Owl. Owl Village perhaps? Owl Town? Ah, he couldn't remember but it didn't matter. He was too wrapped up in his new found discovery to really care.

"Eureka!" Kowalski yelled in excitement, throwing his flippers into the air and grinning like a maniac. Soot dusted along his face and white chest. "I've done it!" looking down at the final product of his experiment.

On the way back to HQ, skipper spotted rico moving around on the ice, he looked bored or just trying to distract himself, but it still made the paranoid leader worried. He sent private in to check on Kowalski and see if he was ok or if he was sulking in his bunk about being ordered to close down the experiment. While doing so, Skipper chose to confront Rico about his lack of attentiveness.

"Rico," He said, catching the larger penguins attention. Rico looked over at skipper and saluted, as if awaiting any orders given to him, "Stand down solider, I'm just here to talk." Dropping his flipper Rico precariously looked at his leader. Talking wasn't exactly his best subject.

Skipper continued without addressing the look,

"I've noticed you're gloomy mood today and am here to interrogate you." Rico gave him a strange look as skipper continued, rushing forward and knocking his brother onto the ice,

"HOW MANY THINGS HAVE YOU BLOWN UP TODAY?"

Rico stared at him and thought for a moment before shrugging and sliding out from under his brother. He coughed up what he had left in his explosives inventory from where he started earlier today. Skipper nodded and looked over all the items carefully.

"It seems you've had a healthy dose of explosions, but just know I'm watching you solider," Rico smirked and nodded, leaning over to reswallow all his items before tightening his scarf and looking up toward the sky.

It was starting to snow again, which means they'd have to have the heaters on all night. Rico didn't mind the heaters too much but he didn't care for them either, he would much rather produce his own body head or make a fire out of explosions to keep warm from than rely on some electric device to keep him comfortable. That was Kowalski's genre.

And speaking of Kowalski, private came shooting out of the HQ and tumbled on the ice, slidding and spinning around in a circle on his stomach until rico caught him and helped him to his feet.

"What's got you in such a rush private?" Skipper asked, looking over the young soldier in confusion.

"Kowalsk-" He was cut off when said brother emerged from the hatch and slid over quickly, wrapping his flipper around privates beak and glaring at him. He then addressed his leader formally and nodded.

"Why're you covering Privates beak soldier?" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"Oh uh no reason. None at all. Isn't that right PRIVATE?" He glared again before chuckling awardly, "He was just helping me dismantle the rest of my precious invention."

"Is that true private?" Skipper questioned. Private looked from his leader to Kowalski and back wondering who's side to choose and who would get angier if he chose the other's side.

"Uhhh, I think I left the stove on...gotta go!" He then quickly slid off into their home and jumped down the hatch, covering it over and leaving the three older penguins on the floe alone.

"We...don't have a stove..." Skipper muttered to himself, looking Kowalski up and down in suspicion. "Maybe I should help you dismantle that vile machine, before it goes haywire or something."

"No need sir," Kowalski gulped nervously. "Private is the only help I need at the moment."

"Is that so?" Kowalski tersely nodded to his leader and glanced at rico, who had a brow arched in his own susupicion.

"Well ok then, lets go in and have some egg nog." Rico brightened up at this and smirked devilishly coughing up a funnel and motioning to it while chuckling darkly.

"I like the way you think soldier," Skipper smirked, motioning for his team to follow him. Kowalski hurried in front of skipper and slid down the hatch, rushing into his lab as quickly as he could.

Even though it was suspicious, skipper let it slide, but only for the moment.

"Rico go make sure he's dismantling that machine please," Skipper ordered.

"Awww..." Rico grumbled, holding up the funnel toward skipper and pouting.

"Yes, then we can have eggnog drink offs." Rico smiled and nodded giving a quick salute before sliding off toward Kowalski's lab.

Upon entering he saw Private trying to talk Kowalski into something and the looming machine that was supposed to be gone by now, up and running.

"I just don't understand, the science is so SIMPLE!" Kowalski sighed exhapsteratedly. "How could I have too small of a portion size...hmmm. Private why don't you stand in there on your tippitoes. Maybe then it'll work."

"K'walski how will that make me any bigger?"

"Who's the scientist here?" Kowalski shot back. Private sighed and rolled his eyes before heading for the machine. The things he does to make his brothers happy.

During this conversation a very annoyed rico walked over silently and stood right behind Kowalski, waiting for him to turn around.

It took a moment but as soon as he did Kowalski shrieked in suprise and nearly fell onto his bum in shock.

"R-Rico!" He chuckled nervously. Rico wasn't about to let him get away with this. He crossed his flippers and frowned, glaring at his brother and standing in front of the controls.

"N-now come on, be reasonable. This is scientifically GENIUS! I mean think about it we can have duplicates fulfilling our chores here at home while we're out kicking butt and saving the world. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Rico just frowned and tapped his foot on the ground. "I know I had orders to shut it down but come onnnn, this is the best invention I've made yet."

Rolling his eyes Rico became impatient and decided to shut it down himself. He turned around and eyed all the colorful buttons carefully, looking for any of them that said self destruct. Upon not seeing any he went with his way and started to cough up dynamite. He was however choked and unable to do so when Kowalski yanked on his scarf and jumped on his back.

"NO! I can't let you do this! This invention it'll work! I swear to it Rico!"

Rico's eyes bulged out as the explosives forced their way back down into his gut and he tried knocking his brother off.

"Oh dear!" Private shouted as the two boys started wrestling and reaching for the controls to shut it down.

"Rico! Don't! Ooh No K'walski not that! Oh, Stop it! Stop it!"

Skipper groaned outside upon hearing the commotion and went into the lab, seeing Rico and Kowalski wrestling. Rico was about to let a line of drool drop on his brothers face as Kowalski flailed and turned his head away in attempts to get away from it. Private was standing in a giant machine that was glowing a bright green in the darkness.

"WHAT is the meaning of this!" Skipper demanded.

Rico sucked the spit up and got up quickly, trying to salute only to fail upon being shoved by Kowalski so he too could get up. They shot a quick glare at each other before dusting themselves off and saluting.

"Kowalski! I gave you orders man! And this is how you address them!? I don't see a dismantled machine!? DO YOU!"

"Skipper please you must understand! I am making a scientific breakthrough here, it is crucial that I test this machine to make sure it works! It could really help us out!Wouldn't it be nice to have cover here all the time while we're out fulfilling missions!?"

Skipper paused for a moment taking it in and weighing the pros and cons. "Explain."

Kowalski brightened up and rushed over, grabbing skippers flipper and dragging him to the machine. "You see it's quite simple. I just put some genetically enhanced genes here or a subject and then I hit the go button. Once it starts it mutates the genes and causes them-"

"In english please..." Skipper sighed. Kowalski rolled his eyes and continued none the less.

"For example. I put a feather here..."

Then I merely go and hit the green button. And after a few seconds walla, we have an exact replicate of the feather. The only problem is that according to this machine the test subject size isn't big enough to be clone properly without falling apart. Oh how the art of cloning things evades me." Skipper nodded, gradually becoming more optimistic about the machine as Kowalski ushered them over to the actual cloning chamber.  
>there was a large button on the side of the curved walls that stuck out to skipper making him curious. "What's with the button on the side of the glowing green walls?" "Oh that's the emergency shut off switch." Kowalski smiled, shrugging it off. Private stared at the shiny button as the other three brothers turned around to look at another part of the machine. All were still on the platform.<br>"Now I just have to work out some kinks. There was a spark in the system earlier and my go button wouldn't work on the control panel, so I'll have to rewire it and make sure all the wires are in the correct place."  
>"What did you say this button did again?" Private asked, his eyes widening as he reached up.<br>Kowalski ignored him and continued thinking, "Unless somehow the wiring got mixed up and the turn on button was in the chamber where as the emergency turn off was outside it...hmmm."  
>"Well it's a good thing no one pressed the button then," Skipper said, Rico nodding in agreement.<br>"Wait...WAIT PRIVATE!" Kowalski snapped, turning around and seeing his young comrade press the button out of curiosity.  
>The other three penguins gasped as a glass slid down and encased them in the machine. A bright greenish yellow light appeared above them and the contraption hummed to life.<br>"KOWALSKI!" Skipper screamed angrily. He was about to open his beak again to order Rico to get them out of there when a loud zapping noise was heard and all four penguins got the shock of their lives, literally.


End file.
